Dirty Little Punishment
by Tsulover27
Summary: Naruto decided to disobey his sensei and master without thinking of the consequences. Now he'll suffer for insubordination. How bad could it be?


**Hey there, my lovelies. So this is the first ever Naruto fanific I've written, so tell me how it was.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kakashi**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Naruto decided to disobey his sensei and master without thinking of the consequences. Now he'll suffer for insubordination. How bad could it be?**

Evening rolled in as Team 7 finished their training session for the day. Well, most of the team anyway. A lovable little blonde was missing today.

"Kakashi-sensei, why was Naruto absent today? You never did tell us," questioned Sakura. Kakashi only gave his infamous eye-smile at the question.

"Naruto is…facing some punishment at this time. Insubordination is always punished severely, especially from a 13 year old youngling," he replied, still eye-smiling at his other two students. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then back at Kakashi, but before they could speak Kakashi continued.

"Now, off you go! We meet tomorrow at 8 for more training," and with those words they were dismissed. Kakashi instantly took course towards his home. He decided to prolong his favourite little student's suffering for a bit longer. As he walked through the market place and thought of what he would do to his blond, he all too quickly arrived. He leisurely opened the door and turned to lock it. He took his time removing his shoes; then walked towards his room.

He opened the door and observed that everything was as he left it. He walked over to his closet, opened it and felt for the button he'd pressed so many times before. A secret door instantly revealed itself and inside was his precious little treasure. In the small room of shackles, whips and a couch was Naruto. Tied on a chair from his torso, legs shackled to his arms, making him show his leaking cock and vibrator-filled ass. His face was bright red, eyes clouded with lust and a ball gag in his mouth. Kakashi closed the door and waltzed up to his sweet pet.

"I see you've been enjoying that aphrodisiac I gave you this morning. I'll have to tell Anko that it is quite efficient," Kakashi said, touching Naruto's member with one finger, from base to tip. Naruto moaned at the caress.

"So, will you behave yourself now Naru?" Kakashi asked, smirking when he saw Naruto give him a nod and pleading look. Kakashi instantly removed the gag and dildo from the boy. Naruto moaned loudly as the thick object was removed.

"This is one useful invention, seems I also need to commend the research department later," he said as he placed the dildo on the table nearby. He returned to his original position in front of Naruto and observed his work. The boy looked delectable with his cute little hole twitching to be filled, and his cock dripping with precum.

"Ahh~ Sensei, I'm s-so s-s-sorry. P-please for- *pant* give me," the boy begged. Kakashi only continued to stare at him. He then turned around and walked to the wall next to the entrance. He took off his flak jacket and shirt below; hitai-ate and mask, leaving him mostly disrobed. He took up the key that was hanging on the wall and went to unlock the shackles.

"Naru, when I unlock these, you are to stand, wait until I sit and then lie across my lap. Am I understood?"

"Yes master," Kakashi smirked, his little pet was so easy to discipline.

"Good boy," and with that he released the boy from his restraints. Naruto stood on shaky legs, waiting for his master to sit. As soon as Kakashi was seated, he placed himself in the man's lap as he was ordered.

"Good, now, you know I have to punish you right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes master, I know," Naruto replied.

"And do you know why?" Naruto nodded,

"Because I disobeyed you master," he said, not missing a beat. Kakashi hummed in reply.

"That's right, you were being naughty Naru. So master has to punish you. But, if you make it through your punishment, I'll reward you my little pet," Kakashi said as he spanked the blonde's perky little ass.

"Ahh, thank…you…master," another slap.

"This will be your punishment, I'll spank that defiant little ass of yours until it hurts." With that, Kakashi began his punishment, spanking the boy's ass until it was red. Each slap was harder than the one before, delivering both pain and pleasure if the boy's moans were anything to go by. With each slap rose the volume of Naruto's moans and whimpers. Tears were rolling down his whisker marked-marred face as his ass was punished.

"Okay Naru, I want you to count the last five for me," Kakashi said and started without a reply.

*Slap*  
"One"

*Slap*  
"Two"

*Slap*  
"Th-three"

*Slap*  
"F-f-four"

*Slap*  
"F-fi-five hah" Kakashi pulled the boy into his lap and kissed him.

"Good boy, you're such a good little boy," he cooed as he licked away the boy's tears. He picked him up and left the room, going through his closet to reach his room once more. He gently placed the boy on the bed and proceeded to climb a top him and kiss him deeply. Kakashi was obsessed with his little pet. He loves the boy after all, but he did enjoy punishing him for his disobedience. Punishment through pleasure is was better than through pain.

He kissed his forehead, down to the temple, then the cheeks, peck on the lips and further down. He left marks on the boy's neck and chest. He took his time with teasing the boy's nipples; sucking and biting at one as he pinched the other. The boy was a moaning mess. Kakashi was really glad for those silencing seals in his room now.

"Mm~ Master…p-please," Naruto whined. Kakashi looked at him. He kissed him on the lips once more, slipping his tongue in to explore that sweet little mouth.

"Please what Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked as he kept pecking the boy on the lips and cheeks.

"P-please touch m-me… ah master please~," Naruto begged. He had been tied to that chair since 8 a.m., high on an aphrodisiac and a huge vibrator up his ass. He wanted to be touched by his beloved master so badly, he wanted release. Kakashi could see his student's predicament. He loved torturing the boy, but he decided that he would give the boy what he wanted.

He went lower to the boy's painfully erect member and gave it a gentle kiss. The touch made Naruto let out a low whimper. What followed after, made the boy melt. Kakashi took the boy's entire length into his mouth and sucked.

"AHH~ mmhn…master!" Naruto screamed, hands grabbing unto his master's silver tresses. All Kakashi had to do was bob his head a few times, and his student became undone.

"Nngh… K-k-Kashiii! C-Coming!" Kakashi drank all that his student had to give him. Naruto was panting heavily, trying to regain his bearings as Kakashi got up to take off his pants and reposition himself. He sat against the headboard and pulled Naruto's head into his lap, leaving the rest of his body to his left.

"You've had your release, now I think it is my turn to have some fun," Kakashi stated. Naru looked at his sensei's member, it was hard, thick and dripping. Just imagining it inside him made him moan. He turned on his side and grabbed it with both hands, starting to stroke it slowly. Removing one hand, he began to lick and suck at Kakashi's balls, trailing his way up the side and towards the tip.

While Naruto was setting his rhythm, Kakashi was trailing wet fingers towards the boy's sweet little ass. He slowly pushed one finger in, and noticed that he was still pretty loose from the dildo. At the intrusion of the finger, Naruto moaned louder, the vibrations turning Kakashi on more. He slipped in another finger, scissoring the boy on occasion to loosen him a bit more. He pressed his fingers on the spot he knew would make his Naru see stars.

"Nhgh ah~ S-sensei…p-please…fuck me," Naruto let out in a mix of a moan and a breathy request. Kakashi complied by pulling the boy up and placing him on all fours in front of him. Without missing a beat, he pushed right in, knowing that the boy was loose enough.

"Mm ahh, yesss! So f-full nngh," Naruto cried out as his upper body fell unto the mattress, unable to hold himself up. He was screaming incoherently and pulling on the sheets as his sensei gripped his hips and pounded into him. After a few more thrusts, the blonde came, unable to handle the pleasure.

However, Kakashi was not done with him. He pulled Naruto up by his shoulders against his body, then sat back, spreading the boy's thighs and continued to pound into that velvety heat. Having just come made the boy extremely sensitive, making the older male's thrusts turn him on faster. At this point, the boy was sobbing with the intense pleasure coursing through him. Kakashi was nearing his release; he grabbed the boy's erection and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"K-Ka-shi, mmh…c-can't…n-no…p-please, n-need t-t-to…mngh…s-so b-bad," the boy was barely able to string together the words to make his desires known. But Kakashi caught it anyway.

"Come for…mmh…me Naru-chan," Kakashi breathily whispered into his pet's ear. With that command, Naruto became undone once more, screaming out his release. Another thrust and Kakashi followed, filling the boy up with his hot essence. He took in some deep breaths, trying to regain some semblance of control. He then pulled the boy off him laid down, pulling the slightly dozing blonde to his chest.

He looked at his prized little darling, eyes closing in exhaustion, hair sticking to his forehead, blush now receding and glistening lips. Kakashi knew he was so lucky, lucky to have the little gem to himself. He gently kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.

*Next day*

The next day at training, Sakura and Sasuke bombarded him with questions.

"Where the heck were you?!"

"What happened?"

"What did sensei do to you?" were the questions in rapid succession. Naruto simply looked at his sensei, then turned back to his friends with a bashful grin on his face.

"Don't worry guys, I was simply…punished for my insubordination. I learned my lesson well," he said as his teammates looked at him and their sensei suspiciously.

" _Oh I learned alright, slight disobedience will give me some sweet punishment,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked with his team towards their sensei to start their day. Naruto shared a secret look with Kakashi before they started.

" _We're so doing that again."_

 **Wow, first Naruto fanfic done! I'm quite happy with how this turned out but I still wanna know what you thought.**

 **Tsu-chan~**


End file.
